From and Out of the Ship
"From and Out of the Ship" is the fifth episode of The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants' first season. It originally aired on April 6, 2015. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Eugene H. Krabs * Octavius Rex * Squidward Tentacles * Gary the Snail * Pearl Krabs * William C. Stockfish * Neptune XIV * Thomasino Ramshackle * Quirine Botomitano * Nat Peterson * Fred * Sadie Rechid * Ribert Ramshackle * Joseph Fish * Gustav Savalas * Debbie Rechid * Members of the Ramshackle Fighters Plot Fred, Sadie, and Debbie Rechid pay a visit to their friend Nat Peterson at the Bikini Bottom General Hospital. Fred excitedly informs Nat that he has held a charity ball, raising enough money "from our fellow Bikini Bottomites" to pay his hospital bills. Not long after that, Dr. Gustav Savalas enters the room and, after announcing that "some recalculations have been done", gives Nat the new hospital bills, charging him with even more money. Nat suffers a heart attack and falls unconscious. As Fred, Sadie, and Debbie hastily remove themselves from the room, a disappointed Fred reveals that he doesn't have enough money from the ball to pay the new bills. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Gary are taken to their cell deep inside the hull of the USS Saratoga; Ribert informs them that they will be taken before their father in a few hours, along with the inhabitant of the adjacent cell. Through a small hole, SpongeBob peers into the adjacent cell; he recognizes the person there as Octavius Rex, the nerd who once dated Krabs' daughter Pearl (Octavius makes an appearance in the original series' season 1 episode "The Chaperone",). Rex states that their captors are a fierce group of robbers, known as the Ramshackle Fighters; they intend to force Rex to reveal the secrets behind his latest inventions for the Bikini Bottom Police Department, after which they will raid nearby towns for materials required to build the weapons that they will use to invade Atlantis. Krabs notices that SpongeBob has a mobile phone in his pocket and has him contact Pearl, Krabs' daughter; Pearl, while not exactly pleased at hearing Rex's name again, proceeds to contact the police, giving them the names of all the captives and their locations. In the hospital, Nat regains consciousness and soon finds himself visited by two famous, respected Bikini Bottomites: Mayor William C. Stockfish and Viceroy Quirine Botomitano, representative of King Neptune XIV in Bikini Bottom; the two gladly inform Nat that policemen have been sent to the Crossroads Ships Graveyard to free the captives and "put down those society plagues once and for all". As they make small talk, Chief of Police Joseph Fish enters the room and asks Stockfish what the policemen should do, now that the king has ordered them not to go to the graveyard at all. Realizing that the king has overruled him without notifying him at all, Stockfish furiously calls Neptune at his Atlantis palace (through a payphone, after all attempts to call through his mobile phone end with an intercept message); Neptune states that he has vanquished the Ramshackle Fighters more than twenty years ago and argues that sending armed forces to the graveyard will "disturb the peace", damage the wrecks, and arouse the wrath of the United States, the Marshall Islands, and "all the human divers of the world". He orders Stockfish to comply, stating that opposition will result in unilateral removal from his post. Pearl calls his father and informs him that they cannot rely on the police to come and save them, since Neptune has effectively blocked them from doing anything. Rex declares that they must immediately plan to escape to avoid doom. Not long after, they are brought to a large hall deep inside the hull of the wreck, where they are introduced to the leader of the robbers, Ribert's father Thomasino Ramshackle. Ramshackle calmly sentences SpongeBob and his companions to death and Rex to "torture for an indefinite period" until he reveals the secrets behind his inventions before launching into a long, furious tirade about King Neptune, Atlantis, and "the rights of the isolated, the disadvantaged, the ignored, the rebellious". Calming down after a few minutes, Thomasino declares that the execution will be held immediately, to avoid any and all possibilities of Neptune and his men coming to rescue them; a frightened Squidward breaks down and reveals that Neptune has refused to send anyone to the graveyard, believing that reports of the Ramshackle FIghters' continued existence are false. Thomasino, laughing at "the old man's foolishness", decides that the execution will be held in two days and orders the captives back into their cells. On the way back to the cells, Krabs notices that the route passes by the robbers' armory and smiles. Category:Episodes Category:Adab Category:2015 Category:The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Plots